


Момент 04: про зефирку

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Благие знамения
Genre: M/M, Болтовня в постели, Утро, Хвост
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: Утро, когда Кроули любовался ангелом, а Азирафель снова вспомнил про хвост
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Азирафель/Кроули
Kudos: 2





	Момент 04: про зефирку

Когда Азирафель греется на первом весеннем солнышке, которое светит в окно.  
Они оба только что проснулись, но Кроули ещё нежится в кровати, а Азирафель распахнул шторы и жмурится.  
-Ты розовый. Как ванильный зефир,- деловито замечает Кроули, смотрит на ангела снизу, и даже вверх ногами: свесил голову с кровати.  
Азирафель ничего на это не отвечает и только стоит, подставив лицо под свет.   
-И такой же круглый. Складочки тут, и тут. И вот тут,- тянет длинные руки, щипает под ягодицами, получает по рукам и смеется, - Ай, за что! Вернись в постель, я уже соскучился.  
Азирафель медленно поворачивается к нему, хитро смотрит, и все так же молчит.  
-Ну, я жду! -Кроули подвигается чуть дальше, освобождает место,- зефиирка, иди, укушу!  
Лезут змеиные клыки, играет тонкий язык и тут же видение исчезает.  
-Я тебе укушу! Плохой, плохой змей!-кокетничает ангел.  
-О да, я очень плохой, накажи меня!- театрально умоляет Кроули, откидывает одеяло с себя, демонстрирует свою наготу.  
-Опять? Я сегодня это делал уже дважды!  
-Не, то вчера было!   
Хвост призывно заворачивается на спину, смешным бубликом.  
-Я...я тут что подумал...- Азирафель мягко опускается рядом, Кроули тут же начинает гладить его,- Да...я тут подумал...а ты можешь....сам себя своим чудесным хвостиком? Я бы посмотрел!  
Кроули поднимает брови:  
-Ах ты извращенец! Кто из нас ещё демон!


End file.
